villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jane the Killer
Jane Richardson/Arkensaw '''mainly known as '''Jane the Killer '''or Jane Everlasting''' is the secondary titular antagonist in the Jeff the Killer Creepypasta stories and the main antagonist in Jeff the Killer Vs. Jane the Killer. History Childhood Before being burnt, Jane was a pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes. After she was burnt by Jeff, her skin became scarred, brown and leathery with the Glasgow smile still carved into it. Her hair was burnt off entirely, leaving her brutally disfigured. She had no choice other than to wear the gifts Jeff sent her since she had no other clothes. These gifts being a long black dress with a turtleneck, a white mask with a black lacing around the eyes with a black feminine smile on it and a long black dense wig with majestic curls. Story Jane was Jeff the Killer's neighbor. Apparently Jeff killed her parents. Ever since that incident, Jane wore a black dress, heels and white mask with black lips, and she always carries a knife with her. Jane decided that she wanted revenge on the killer. There was a report of a murder case made by Jeff. Later on it was founded out that the killer is Jane. The victim also left a letter for Jeff, that he is Jane's next victim. It was also founded out that Jane hate's Jeff so much, that she imagines her victim's as Jeff. She also left a picture of her self, and a note saying: Don't go to sleep. One day, Jane finally was able to confront Jeff. She set the building where she lived with her parents and she had the ability to manipulate Jeff, making him guilty for all the killings he made, as she made all of his memories hunt and stab him. At the end, the memories left Jeff's mind. He stabbed her multiple times to death, as Jeff went with her inside of the flame, both getting burned out. There are other theories, saying that Jane died at birth and that Jeff is still alive. Without explanation, Jane got reincarnated in a search of Jeff. Just like Jeff's famous quote, Jane's goes on 'Don't go to sleep, You won't wake up'. Description Personality Before she became a urban legend, Arkensaw was a sweet girl who put the value of others before herself, she despised Randy and his stooges as she called them, because they we're cowards who bullied and attacked those that are weaker than them. She loved her family and friends even though they constantly annoyed her. She was terrified of Jeff after his transformation, but when he essentially ruined her life she became withdrawn and possibly had PTSD, as well seeing everything in grey which she assumes is the price to pay for losing her innocence. She has a large vendetta against Jeff and wants to murder him for herself. She says that his scream is like music to hear, and she will make him scream like he did when he was set on fire that day at the birthday party claiming that killing him will be the only thing in the world that will give her joy. Roles There have been two versions of Jane. One is from Jane's Letter ''(Jane Richardson) and the second one is from ''Jane The Killer: The Real Story ''(Jane Arkensaw). In both stories she is the main protagonist. She also appears in ''Jeff The Killer Vs. Jane The Killer, as the main antagonist. Gallery JaneTheKillerHD.jpg dontsleepjane.jpg JaneHD.jpeg Jane,.jpg hqdefault,.jpg jane_the_killer___unmasked_by_baptismonfire-daobecm.jpg|Jane unmasked 90d803cebc9d4bc6f08367d4ccbf4162.jpg|Jane Arkensaw/Jane The Killer Before & After Trivia *She is one of the most sympathetic of all of the Creepypasta villains due to her tragic backstory and understandable motives. *Several fan art depicts Jane as being in love with Jeff and having sexual interactions with him, this is ironic due to her deep hatred for him. *She is one of the few Creepypasta villains who isn't a murderous psychopath or demonic creature/being since her only real goal is to kill Jeff. *Jane is similar to Masky/Tim from the MarbleHornets series since: Both are Anti-Villains and Vigilantes (although Jane is a tad more evil than Tim) who are enemies to the to the series true main villains of whom they originally knew (in Jane's case Jeff and in Tim's case Alex Kralie) and they both wear similar looking masks and are both popular Creepypasta villains. *Jane's confirmed age is 21 years old although in both versions of her first appearance she is roughly 13-15 years old. Category:Necessary Evil Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Strategic Category:Internet Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Horror Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Inconclusive Category:Titular Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Rogues Category:Weaklings